pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorch Ashwing
Personality & Character Scorch is a… interesting little ball of fire, to be sure. He seems to have taken after Valleira’s belief in honor and courage, though sometimes his courage borders on fearless. He isn’t afraid to stand up to people far larger than him and will go out of his way to protect others from bullies, even if said bully is twice his size and a first class citizen. Due to this he makes both friends and enemies with ease, not that he minds. Why would anyone want to be friends with a bully anyways? Scorch is highly curious about his world, always wanting to know what’s around the next corner, or what you’re doing this afternoon, or what would happen if he jammed this object into that object and then did this to it. As a result Scorch has taken to tinkering like Valleira took to the ocean. He was always fascinated by Takanobu’s inventions, and so when he was killed Scorch took the inventor’s death pretty hard. He probably offered his condolences to Validor once or twice… maybe… he doesn’t entirely remember. That probably means he needs to do it again… or… for the first time if he hasn’t already. For that matter Scorch’s memory is not the greatest. He’s always misplacing things and his workbench is always cluttered as a result. He has yet to learn that keeping his space well organized would help keep him from losing things, despite Valleira’s insistence on the matter. He’s always looking for the odd inventions. Where Takanobu’s inventions were practical and made sense Scorch has a habit of creating odd gizmos like the hopping toaster. He swears up and down to this day that if he could simply get the guidance systems to work properly that it could make toast and bring it to you in one go, but he’s never been able to get it right. Or that time he made a vertical takeoff and landing whirligig… now that ended well. There is, however, one invention that Scorch has always been proud of. Thumbs! Or... er... a thumb. His left to be exact. While tinkering with something he probably shouldn't have even had in his possession an accident occurred, damaging Scorch's left hand in the process. His thumb was unable to be saved, but it wasn't such a serious debilitation that he qualified for a prosthetic, at least not in the immediate future. He'd just grow out of it, may as well wait until he's older. Any tasks that require thumbs could just be done with his right hand. He'd get along just fine until he stops growing and they can fit him with a pair that he won't outgrow in a year! Well, Scorch just wouldn't have that. You didn't realize just how often you used both thumbs until you were missing one, and he didn't want to always been seen as 'that kid without the thumb.' He didn't want to be set back by his missing thumb either, and so he set about to creating his own. It was a masterful achievement in science, or so he thinks, and- Oh dear. There it goes twitching again, er, just give him a moment while he adjusts the alignment of the psychic crystal doodad thingy. Oh Scorch is always off to do one thing or another, whether that be adventuring, creating something new, or reverse engineering someone’s existing invention he is rarely ever still. Skills & abilities Electric Ancestry Due to Scorch’s ancestry his fire crackles far more than normal, and is harder for him to control than the breath of most other fire dragons. It has a wild essence to it and may leave a tingling sensation on top of burning whatever it comes into contact with. Fire Breath Scorch has managed to achieve a relatively decent control over his fire breath, despite his initial difficulties in controlling it. He finds that narrowing it into a thinner line is difficult, though with time and patience he can manage just fine. Fire Balls Though capable of spitting small balls of fire Scorch’s fire in this form tends to be a bit erratic and unstable. They will occasionally put themselves out before reaching their intended target, much to Scorch’s frustration, and it is an ability he works diligently on. Immolation Despite his difficulties in controlling his own flame creating fire in his hands seems to come naturally to Scorch. He cannot yet light entire sections of his body on fire, or throw fireballs from his hands, but it certainly makes his physical attacks more dangerous. Weaknesses # Water: Ironic how Scorch’s sister is of the element he is weak to. As a result he doesn’t much like baths, though they don’t cause him any harm. When wet he always comes out of it looking like a drowned rat, much to his chagrin, and water based attacks make using his fire more difficult. # Short Attention Span: Unless Scorch really, really, really wants to focus on something, like his tinkering, he has a difficult time paying attention to anything for long periods oftime. If he can fidget or move it makes listening easier, though it is only a matter of time until his mind starts to wander. Backstory Scorch hatched just before the last groups of refugees fled to Warfang City. He believes that his parents were killed by Darkers, or are still out there somewhere, and that he and his sister managed to escape the attack on his family’s settlement. This is, of course, partially true. What he doesn’t realize is that Valleira is not his real sister and that they are in no way related. He was too young to remember being rescued, or even his arrival in Warfang, and as such he has no memories of what the outside world was like. He thrives on Valliera’s stories though and is a firm believer that someday dragonkind will be able to return to the world as it once was. As a result Warfang has been all Scorch has ever known. It is his stomping grounds, his home, and despite the dark secrets it holds he is proud in what dragonkind and their allies have been able to accomplish. Scorch's scars, located on his tail, have quite the story to them. He was sneaking about in the third class district one day, looking for things to tinker with, when he noticed a first class kid picking on one of the non-dragon races there. A small cheetah-looking girl, who looked absolutely terrified. Scorch, of course, intervened! Ashwing to the rescue! His argument with the boy turned into a fight when the lad decided to try and smack the girl, just because he could, and because why not? During the scuffle Scorch ended up smacking the other boy in the face, but when the boy grabbed onto his tail and unleashed a blast of scalding hot water (water dragon, wonderful) Scorch was left with a portion of his tail that doesn't properly grow scales and two small chips out of his tail blade. Really though, you should have seen the other guy. From that day on Scorch was always welcome in the cheetah girl's home, and their family treats him like one of their own. He'll often bring them his inventions as gifts, or food that only a second class citizen can get their hands on in return for their hospitality and friendship. Really, he doesn't understand why so many look down on the third class citizens, especially the non-dragon ones. If you give them a chance they can be some of the kindest and most awesome people in the world. Gallery Scorch_ashwing_reference_by_jaderavenwing-d9i60g5.png|Reference sheet Notes * Scorch has a little friend that he often carries around in a pouch. Her name is Marina and she is a small stoat/weasel/ferret/ermine creature that assists Scorch in putting together the more delicate pieces of his inventions. She is mute, though after years of practice she and Scorch are able to communicate flawlessly… well… almost. She would be considered a third class citizen, if she were officially on the city’s records, and Scorch does a pretty good job at keeping her hidden from the world. And fed for that matter too. She has pale to white fur and strikingly bright blue eyes. She is very protective of Scorch and is notafraid to bite noses to protect him; * Scorch is missing his left thumb due to accident during one of his experiments. He has replaced with a prosthetic, reverse engineered from existing prosthetics. Ever since the accident Valleira has been more watchful over his experiments and his tinkering, and he is required to run anything he plans to do by her before attempting it. After the accident she wouldn't even let him touch a screwdriver for a month! Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class